Ophanim
wip ---- ♪die anywhere else♪ }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal;border:1px solid #ffe100; color:#000;background:#ffd76b;" | Background Information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Creator | soi-ke |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Main Attribute | escapism |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Theme Color | yellow |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Fatal Flaw | jealously |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Moral Alignment | chaotic good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Tarot Card | reversed wheel of fortune |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | MBTI Personality | ESFP |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal;border:1px solid #ffe100; color:#000; background:#ffd76b;" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Age | 21 hy |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Gender | demigirl |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Occupation | shop clerk |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Orientation | aro/ace |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Tribe | avi (bearded vulture) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Goal | escape their drab life; move to a big city |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Residence | inkwater |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Abilities | natural aviwing abilities |- style="border-top: 1px solid #fffce8; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Likes | poetry and creative writing; bagels; exploring urban areas; surprises |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #ffe100;" | Dislikes | long work hours; falling into a schedule; feeling trapped |- |} |} Description Ophanim's tapered head is grey-feathered, a jagged black stripe running lengthwise along their snout. In contrast, the rest of their plumage is mostly a yellowish-peach, that suddenly shifts to a dark brown towards their back. More feathers of this reserved colour also coat their tail and wings. Their eyes are piercingly red, and seem to be fixed in an near-permanent glare. Their claw-tips and horns are black, iridescently so, as if they were dipped in oil. Despite their AviWing heritage, Ophanim is fairly short-limbed. They are the opposite of light-footed and graceful - a stomping, snarling lizard of a dragon. Most of their acquaintances confess that they don't look very "avian" so to speak, that they are more a creature of the earth than one of the sky. Such an impression is often informed by their small, weak wings - utterly insubstantial in comparison to most raptor-like AviWings. Ophanim's plumage is all over the place. With their poorly groomed, messy coat of feathers, windswept in a thousand different directions, the AviWing looks as if they fight a storm every day before dragging themself to work. Most of their appearance is designed to create an air of carelessness, as if the AviWing doesn't spend a single moment of the day thinking about how they look. But their wings ruin this illusion. Ophanim takes good care of their wings and their wings alone. Nobody knows why. Their tail is whip-thin, and ends in a ruffled diamond of feathers. Their talons are large and strong, befitting a bird of prey. As a lammergeier-like AviWing, the dark feathers on Ophanim's head extend beyond their face. However, rather than a beard, their feathers form two distinct tufts that sprout from the sides of their snout. Ophanim is far-sighted, and takes care to always have a pair of reading spectacles on their person. Though not particularly invested in their outfit, the AviWing seems to err towards wearing a thick orange vest. They also often carry a small, simple locket about their wrist. Though not too big on AviWing traditions, Ophanim nurtures the floating moss within with great dedication, reasoning that it might be worth some good karma one day. Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Content (Soi-ke) Category:AviWings Category:Females